


Adventure & Romance

by izawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites
Summary: This was written on tumblr for a request.A glance into how Dean is in a relationship.





	Adventure & Romance

You thought you knew what you were getting into when Dean Winchester asked you to be his girlfriend. You knew Dean wasn’t the lovey dovey type. He wasn’t the type to bring flowers, or to send cute texts. You knew he wasn’t going to be romantic.

Or so you thought.

It was your one year anniversary and Dean was everything you could’ve possibly imagined. He made you his partner in crime. He made you his everything. After all this time you still couldn’t find a way to explain the relationship you two shared. You thought about it as you zipped on your dress that you picked out for the dinner you and him were supposed to go on tonight.

Dean walked in and sighed. “I’m sorry sweetheart.”

You groaned as you were putting on your heels. “No don’t say I’m sorry. I’m sorry means something got in the way of our plans.” You pouted up at him.

He sighed, being in a nice button down shirt. “You know how being a hunter is.”

You nodded. “Yes but on our anniversary?”

Dean pouted. “I’m sorry. It’ll be quick. You can even come along this time.”

You sighed. “Fine, do you want me to get dressed?”

He looked you over and shook his head. “You look hot.”

You giggled. “So do you. So this hunt can be done in evening wear?”

He nodded. “Maybe if we finish early we can even get something to eat at some burger joint.” He winked.

You rolled your eyes. “How romantic.”

He smiled widely. “You know you love me.”

You nodded, walking over to him and kissing him gently. “Mm, I love you too much I think.”

Dean smiled happily and took your hand, leading you towards the car.

You pouted. “Am I only going cause Sam is busy?”

He kissed your hand. “Not the only reason. He did rush off when he remembered it was out anniversary. So when we get busy he doesn’t have to hear the pretty noises you make.”

You shoved his shoulder and blushed brightly, sliding into the seat next to him. “Where are we going?”

Dean checked his phone. “Uh a small country house just out of town.”

You shrugged. “Okay. Ghost?”

He smiled. “Probably. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “I can take care of myself.”

Dean smiled in your direction before looking back at the road. “I know.”

You smiled to yourself and leaned against him as he drove. You listened to him sing and sometimes grunt to the music playing through the speakers. You loved times like these, when he felt relaxed and at ease. You rubbed his leg and kissed his shoulder distractedly.

Dean smiled to himself and kissed you head before turning down a windy dirt road.

You scooted closer to him, silently admitting you were scared. You always stay back at home to research with Sam. You never really got to get any of the action. You didn’t mind though.

He chuckled, rubbing your arm as he wrapped an arm around you. “It’s honestly a small hunt. There might not even be anything in there.”

You nodded, nuzzling into him more, moaning slightly as you got a whif of his cologne that he only wore on special occasions.

Dean smirked down at you before gently tugging you out of the car once he stopped.

You smiled up at him shyly and moaned once more as he pressed against you, pinning you to the side of the Impala.

He kissed you gently, cupping your face.

You clutched at his shirt and whimpered when he pulled away.

“Soon sweetheart.” He smiled.

You pouted but followed him, staying close behind him as he made his way into the old cabin.

Dean looked around, his flashlight looking through the empty rooms. He smirked to himself before shutting off the flashlight.

You gasped and quickly reached out for him. “Dean?” You panicked and rushed around, your arms in front of you. “Dean!”

He smirked and stood right behind next to you and he turned on the flashlight under his chin. “Boo.”

You shrieked and ran off, bumping into a chair and panting as Dean caught you. “You asshole!”

“Scared now?” He smiled innocently.

You frowned and shoved at him, trying to get out of his grip. “You’re sleeping alone tonight.”

Dean chuckled. “Okay babe.” He lifted you as he stood and walked through to the back with ease.

You frowned. “Where are we going?” You squirmed.

He held on tighter before turning on a switch as he put you down and nudged you outside.

You stumbled out on to the small deck and dropped your jaw.

Dean had set up a cute dinner for two out on the deck.

You looked up at the strings of lights brightening the place. “What’s all this?” You smiled as the view was a small lake being lit by the moon.

“Happy Anniversary baby.” He wrapped his arms around you from behind.

You giggled, sniffling slightly. “You ass.”

He chuckled in your ear and kissed your cheek before helping you sit down at the small table. “Enjoy.”

You smiled happily and eat away with him.

After you both had finished, Dean pulled you to him gently and kissed under your ear. “Lets walk around the lake?”

You nodded and smiled, looking up at the starts.

He smiled and tugged you towards the narrow trail.

You giggled as he looked excited and you held onto his hand tighter.

Dean grinned as you both walked around the lake for a bit. “Lets swim?”

You looked at him surprised. “It’s proabably freezing.”

He shook his head. “Its like a hot spring. I checked earlier.”

You rolled your eyes at his cheeky grin before slipping out of your dress.

Deans eyes widened as he looked you over.

You cleared your throat before motioning at him to take off his clothes.

He quickly shoved and shrugged everything off him before picking you up and walking onto the small deck that led out into the lake. “Wanna jump in?”

You nodded and held on to him as he leaped into the water. You squealed slightly as you did and smiled at him once you both came up for air. “It’s actually not that cold.”

Dean smiled and pulled you close to him. “Don’t you trust me?”

You nodded and kissed his nose. “With all my heart.”

He smiled and kissed you gently, pulling your legs up to wrap around his waist.

You raised your eyebrows as things got heated quickly. You wiggled your hips to see if he was hard and moaned instantly when you felt that he was.

“You looked so hot in that dress baby.” He kissed down your neck and gripped your bottom.

You smiled. “I’ve never done it in water.”

He grinned. “Oh sweetheart its amazing. Let me show you.”

You nodded and relaxed around him, still holding yourself up around his neck.

He kissed over your shoulders and left small bites before pulling you down onto him, moaning in your neck.

You gasped as he slid right in. “F-Fuck.”  

He  grunted in response, working on your neck as he slid you up and down in a slow motion. “Feels good doesn’t baby girl?”

You whimpered and nodded, letting your head fall to the side to give him easy access. You held on tighter and met his thrusts, going slow due to the water. Even at a slow pace, this position had you both coming apart with each other.

“Together babe?” Dean groaned, sounding tired.

You nodded and slowly your orgasims washed over you, the feeling lasting much longer than usual. You relaxed onto him, trying not to pull him down.

He smiled blissfully as he walked on to the shore.

You giggled as he pulled out towels from under the table. “You knew you were gonna get me in the water.”

“Well I am pretty persuasive.” He smiled and dried you both off before pulling a blanket over a small patch of the deck, pulling you down to lay on his chest.

You smiled and stared up at the sky as you relaxed next to your boyfriend.

And that’s how you came to realize that when it came to being in a relationship with Dean Winchester, everything was an adventure, and he usually was able to slide in a little bit of romance too.


End file.
